we will be together again
by klauslove
Summary: klaus and caroline meet 100 years in the future. why do they not rememeber each other. Caroline/Klaus,Bonnie/kol later.
1. Chapter 1

**This starts after ester has attempted to kill the originals. From there it is my own story and will not follow the show. Klaus and Caroline have no memory of meeting or knowing each other but will fate bring them together and what kept them apart.**

100 years into the future…

"We have to help her!" cried Rebecca to Elijah and Kol.

Elijah could not hide the worry he felt as well as annoyance3 at the situation as he stated "I understand but we have to be very careful. We promised her that we would keep him away. "

Kol let out a sigh as he spoke up "Look, what if we just ask him for the blood and take it to her ourselves, then he never has to see her."

"Right, as if Nik is just going to hand his blood over with no questions" Rebecca replied rolling her eyes.

"Enough" Elijah started "We did what we promised her, but now with these new circumstances she would want us to save her. We will take Klaus to her to get her the blood she needs to survive. There is always the chance nothing will come of it. Now let's go!"

They all walked warily back into the house to find Klaus.

"Hello brother." Rebecca said watching him sit on the couch with a drink in his hand. She noticed that he looked depressed but she had grown used to it. Ever since the incident he was not himself but no one could help him. They did not know what to do for him other that keep close to him.

Rebecca walked towards him and stood in front of him. "A friend of mine has been hurt. A wolf bite and she needs your blood."

Klaus looked up annoyed "Why would I do that?"

"Please, don't make me explain more than she is a close friend to us all and she must be saved" Rebecca replied sighing loudly.

Klaus stood and walked towards the bar to pour himself another drink. "Well who she then? If she is a close friend as you say, then I must know of her as well."

Elijah step forward and replied coldly "I am sorry but you do not know her. We still need your help or else Kol and I will hold you down and Rebecca will get the blood we need from you!"

Klaus huffed but walked toward the door "Fine let's go I am bored here anyway."

With that they all left. It was a long drive but finally they arrived to a small cottage in the middle of the mountains in upstate New York.

They started towards the door but before they went in Elijah stopped and looked at Klaus "You must just give her your blood then we will leave. Rebecca plans on staying for a while but not us."

Klaus seemed so confused. He could not figure out what they were hiding from him. He smirked and nodded as they knocked at the door. A middle aged woman answered and looked relieved to see them but they could sense her fear as well. She was human and was staring straight at Klaus.

"Why did you bring him? She just needs his blood!" she hissed.

Rebecca looked at the lady and replied "I am sorry Maria but this was the only way we could get it. Besides maybe it will be for the better. It has been so long, maybe this is what was supposed to happen."

"What is going on?" Klaus asked furrowing his brows in confusion.

They all looked at him but said nothing.

Finally Maria went up to him and replied "I am a witch, a very old witch although I may not look it and you are the reason I am here protecting the young lady that is lying in the other room dying".

He was even more confused so she continued "Over 100 years ago you asked me to swear my life to protect her in exchange for the power to slow my aging. You held up your end of the bargain and so have I. Now before you go in that room I beg you, please, just put the blood into a cup and leave. We will give it to her"

Klaus was shocked he did not know what was going on. He had never seen this witch before. He would have remembered her and who was the girl they were hiding from him? With anger he stormed past her and rushed into the room. He flung open the door to see a young woman lying on a bed. She had long golden blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. He felt like as if he knew her but could not remember. She looked up at him weakly; it was obvious the wolf bite was killing her.

She looked at him with wide eyes and whispered "Do I know you?"

At that moment everyone was in the room. Rebecca was instantly at her side.

"Oh Caroline, we are here now. You will be ok, I promise" Rebecca said comforting her.

Kol and Elijah noticed Caroline starring at Klaus and Klaus starring back just as intently. It was as if they knew each other but could not figure out how.

Rebecca looked at Caroline and asked " How did this happen? How did you get bit?" she was looking at Caroline's neck but did not see the bite. She continued "Where is the damn bite?"

She lifted Caroline's shirt and shrieked before quickly lowing the shirt before her brothers could see it.

Kol laughed at what was obvious "Really Caroline a wolf bite to the breast! Who knew you were so naughty!"

Caroline smiled and replied "What can I say, I figured if I wanted to die I might as well go out having fun!"

"What!" Rebecca yelled pulling Caroline up to look her straight in the eyes "You wanted this. You wanted death!"

Caroline looked at everyone then back to Rebecca "I am sorry but you do not understand. I am alone. You have your family. I have NO one! I try but every time I get even close to a man it feels so wrong. I am meant to be alone and I cannot bare it any longer. I am ready for death."

Kol could not help but snicker "Did you try to get close to a chic?"

Elijah shot him a dirty look and Kol looked at the ground but was still smiling. Rebecca looked over at Klaus and back to Caroline.

"This is my brother, Klaus. He can save you. Drink his blood and you will be healed."

Klaus walked towards Caroline. He felt like he was walking towards her in slow motion. Trying desperately to figure out how she looked so familiar to him. She was doing the same. Finally just as he sat next to her on the bed she looked at Rebecca again

"How have I known all you for 100 years but never even heard of him?" she looked at Klaus and Rebecca looked at Elijah in fear of not knowing what to say.

Elijah walked towards Caroline and spoke. "Please drink and we will try to explain after."

But Caroline refused to drink pushing Klaus away. "I told you I want to die!" With that she flew off the bed and out the door into the woods. Everyone left in the room looked around in shock before running after her.


	2. Chapter 2

"We have to find her!" Rebecca yelled as they ran after Caroline. They were all running through the woods looking for her. Klaus slowed and separated himself from them. He sensed her as if he new exactly where she was he walked towards a little cave in the side of a mountain. There on the ground was Caroline. Her arms wrapped around her knees. She looked scared as she looked up at him. Not scared he would kill her, like everyone else that he looked down at would but she looked at him scared he would save her.

"Why are you afraid, sweetheart?" Klaus asked

"I am sorry but I just don't want to be here anymore. Not like this. They do not understand how it feels to be completely alone" She said

Klaus knelt down close to her looking into her eyes and seeing such sadness. He knew that look. He saw it every time he looked in the mirror. He could not help but feel like his heart was being clenched knowing she was in such pain. She was so beautiful.

"I know how it feels darling" He replied as he sat next to her.

"Thanks but you have your family. You are not truly alone. You are loved. I will never be loved and I will always be alone. I went years with no one near me other than Maria."

"Well than it appears you do have someone that loves you" he replied

She smiled at him but said "she stays with me out of a debt. I have yet to figure out why but she does not love me just tolerates me.

"I doubt that" He said

They both looked at each other for a while both trying to figure out what it was that was so familiar between them.

"You have to drink" he said holding out his wrist.

She just looked at it and huffed "please do not make me. Once you all leave I will just find another wolf.'

He did not know why he cared but he did. He felt anger and he pulled her up to him " I am sorry love but you will drink or I will force you. Do you not see all that you offer to this world. Please sweetheart drink and I promise you will not be alone. You can come with us, stay with us."

She looked into his eyes and saw hope. It was worth a chance. She bit into his wrist. Not only did she feel his blood healing her but she also had a vision. Of him kissing her. Him holding her. Them together in bed laughing. They were in love. Then she saw her in his arms crying. She pulled away and looked at him.

She did not know what it was a vision or a memory or just hope. Whatever it was it overwhelmed her. He looked at her and could tell something was upsetting her.

"What is it, sweetheart?" He asked feeling very concerned for a girl he just met

"Nothing, we should get back" she looked at him and smiled slightly. She did not understand what she saw but she knew she would find out very soon. She had to know.

**Sorry this is so short but I did 2 chapters for today and will update soon if you guys like this. please let me know if i should continue. Any and all feedback would be helpful.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all so much for the reviews. It really motivated me to keep writing. I am excited as I have a lot planned for this story and I hope I can get it written the same way I see it in my head.**

**Thanks so much to Fallen angel2487, peachx89, brucasforever1418, sclover4520, cklover , QueenOfTheEyeSores, anon, and laliela for your kind reviews. You all are awesome! So here is chapter 3 I hope you like it. Not a lot of Klaus /caroline but it sets up the story.**

Klaus held out his hand for Caroline to stand and they walked back to the cottage, both aware that they were still holding hands but it just felt right.

"You found her! I swear Caroline what the hell is the matter with you?" Rebecca yelled

"You look to be feeling better Caroline, so I assume my brother has made sure you are healed?" Elijah questioned looking at Klaus

Just then Rebecca gasped and looked at Elijah. He noticed her looking at Klaus and Caroline's hands still interlocked.

"Come on Caroline let's get you cleaned up. My brothers are leaving but I plan on sticking around to keep you company for a few weeks. We have to go down to the city and do some major shopping and…

Klaus cut her off before she could continue "Caroline is coming home with us." He said

"I am sorry brother but that is not possible. We must be going" Elijah said walking towards Caroline to say goodbye.

Caroline looked towards Klaus and said "it's ok. I'll be fine here. You guys should go."

It was obvious she was disappointed even though she tried so hard so hide it. Klaus walked towards her.

"No, you are coming with us. I already promised you. I will not let you stay up here alone as we all know it will only be a matter of time before you attempt your little suicide mission again, love." Klaus replied then smiled at her.

He walked up to here and grabbed her gently by the hand and led her into the cottage.

"Pack your bags, sweetheart." He said

Rebecca was shocked but she could not hide how happy she was. The girls went into the house to get Caroline's bags.

"A word, brother." Elijah snapped walking towards the woods

Klaus walked towards him and Kol followed.

"What are you doing, Klaus? You do not even know her, why do you want her to come live with us. You cannot be serious?" Elijah asked trying to stay calm.

"How do you all know her?" Klaus asked

"That's not important. Just know she has to stay here." Kol said

"Answer my question!" Klaus demanded

"I am sorry brother but I gave my word to keep this secret and I will not go back on it. Especially when such a thing could be the death of us all. If you feel adamant about her coming along then so be." Elijah said and started walking back towards the cottage.

Klaus stood there shocked. What secret. How could it cause their death? They cannot be killed. Klaus ran at Elijah and threw him towards a tree pinning him there.

"Tell me what is going on now or I swear to god I will put you back in your casket, Elijah!" Klaus yelled

"I can't. I promised Caroline." Elijah said

"Caroline? She does not even know who I am! "What did she do?" Klaus said

Kol grabbed Klaus's shoulder and pulled him away from Elijah. Klaus snapped his head back and glared at Kol.

"Look man as much as we want to get everything out there and move on, we can't. Be patient, Nik." Kol said

Klaus was beyond frustrated. He stormed into the house and went into Caroline's room. She was putting clothes into a bag just as he reached out and grabbed her by the neck slamming her into a wall. She was shocked. Not sure what was happening.

"What did you do!" he yelled at her. He was so close to her she could feel his breath on her mouth.

"I do not know what you are talking about. Please let me go." She cried. She never felt so much fear and she knew he could see it in her eyes.

He dropped her down but still stood right in front of her. She knew he was angry but did not know why. He looked into her eyes and could not help wanting to kiss her. It made no sense. He had an attraction to her that he could not fight and he was not sure if he wanted to. Whatever he felt for her did not matter. He had to figure out what the hell was going on. Just then he dropped to his knees screaming in pain and grabbing his head. Maria was standing at the bedroom door.

"Maria stop, please!" Caroline yelled

Caroline knew she should be afraid of Klaus but seeing him in pain made her feel sick. She was aware that he could have killed her but she did not want to believe it.

"Leave now Caroline! Rebecca, I need to talk to your brother alone. Take Caroline outside." Maria said

Caroline walked outside with Rebecca.

"What is going on, witch?" Klaus spat

"I am going to tell you this in the hope that you will promise to keep it from Caroline. Can you promise that?" she asked

"NO! Why would I?" he said

"Because she made me promise to never tell you or she would kill me. I am now in a position where I need to make a decision and I am trusting that telling you is the right one." She replied

"Fine, you have my word" he said

"Caroline and you met over 100 years ago in Mystic falls. Against all her will you fell in love with her and her with you. It was an epic love story to say the least but I am sure Rebecca can fill you in on that later. She became your greatest weakness. "When Ester came back to kill you and your siblings she failed but that did not stop her. You came to me for protection for Caroline. To keep her safe from your mother since everyone knew Ester would go after her to hurt you."

He looked at her in shock. He remembered his mother coming after him but they killed her. At least he thought they had. Thinking about it now it all seemed like a blur.

Maria continued "Caroline came to me and asked me to do a spell , a curse to bind your mother in time and place. Forever frozen in Mystic falls. Your brothers buried her in a deep cavern and I spelled the entrance so no one could enter or leave."

"If this is true why do I not remember? Seems like something I would remember, sweetheart." He was shocked and angry. His siblings told him she was killed and her body turned to dust. Why the lie, he wondered.

"You don't get it! A curse like that is not simple. It took all I had plus my entire coven to do this and with it came a consequence. Caroline did not care. All she wanted was your life to be spared. So in exchange she gave up her love for you. As well as all memory you. Before I did the spell, she had me erase all memory of her from your mind as well, she did not want you to come looking for her. "

"I don't understand. " He whispered

"I am sorry but if Caroline stays with you and falls in love with you again then the curse is broken. Your mother will awaken and stop at nothing to kill you all." She said

"I need to think" he said so quietly she could not hear. His mind was racing as he still had so many questions but he just needed to get out of there.

He walked outside and saw Elijah leaning on a tree next to the front door. He knew he had heard everything.

"I am sorry brother" Elijah whispered. He had seen Klaus in love all those years ago. Saw him happy and to watch it all go away and see Klaus turn back into an angry killing machine was hard for all of them to watch.

"Why did you not tell me?" Klaus asked softly

"Caroline made us promise. She loved you so much. She loved all of us and we loved her as well. I know it sounds selfish of us but it was her request and if we did not agree Ester would of killed not only all of us but also Caroline. We had no other options." Elijah said looking down at his feet. He truly felt guilt and sadness even though he knew he would do it all again if he had to. Keeping his family alive was first priority.

"Did I really love her?" Klaus asked so quietly only a vampire could hear.

Elijah smiled and replied "you have no idea. You two were so in love, it made us all sick to watch." He smirked "honestly, we had to leave the house most nights. Not because of how loud you both were but in fear the house was going to come down around you."

Klaus smiled but could not imagine being in love with anyone. He wanted to believe it more than anything. Just then Kol walked over to see what the plan was. He had heard the end of the conversation.

"So will you be putting us back our caskets for this little fib?" Kol smirked. He could care less if Klaus was mad. He knew Klaus would have done the same to one of them if the tables were turned. "So what now cause I am dying to get the hell out of this place."

Klaus said nothing just walked back in the cottage towards Caroline's room. He saw her sitting on the bed. He was so confused and angry but looking at her he just felt sad. Whatever they had he wanted it back.

"Hi" he said softly. He felt bad for attacking her and did not want to scare her again.

She looked up at him and smiled. He could see the smile touching her eyes. She was so full of light it was not hard to believe he loved her. "Hi" she said

"I- I'm sorry. Just a family issue that is cleared up for now. I had no right to take it out on you." He said trying to sound as nice as possible. The thought of her being mad at him made his insides hurt.

"It's ok. Don't worry about it" she said and truly meant it. He was surprised, I mean he attacked her and she forgave him. He could not help but think he did not deserve some one as kind as her.

"Please sweetheart, finish packing it's a long drive to Mystic falls." He said

"I don't know if I should go. Your brothers do not want me there." She said

"Do not worry about them, they are more than happy to have you, love. Beside Rebecca is beside herself with joy to have someone to go to some spa place. Kol went once but came home covered in some sort of mud screaming that he was violated but some old man" He laughed "seems it's a place she needs to take a girlfriend not a brother."

She could not help but laugh picturing Kol. Klaus loved seeing her laugh. She looked even more beautiful if that was even possible.

He stood up and left for her to finish packing. As he walked outside Rebecca ran up to him hugging him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she screamed before running to help Caroline.

He had never seen Rebecca like that. She never really had any friends. He wondered how hard it must have been for her to see Caroline go away. He also wondered how she and his brothers were still good friends with her.

"We always looked out for her." Elijah said standing behind Klaus as if he had read his mind. "We had to slowly reenter her life. Rebecca first and then it was easy since Rebecca and her became best friends so easily. They are a lot alike. We made sure she always had our protection and also ensured Maria never left since she had promised you to keep Caroline safe before the curse."

"Thank you" Klaus replied before walking behind the cottage towards the forest where Maria was standing.

"You are free" Klaus said to her.

She looked surprised but it was obvious she was thrilled. She started walking away and he grabbed her wrist. "I should rip your heart out for allowing Caroline to get close to a wolf, let alone sleep with one." He spat, anger was pouring off him.

"I contacted Elijah as soon as I found out. I always tried to keep her safe" She replied. she did not know what else to say. She was scared more than she ever had been. She continued to walk away when he did not let go she looked up at him.

"Give me my memories back! Caroline's under the curse but I am not. You took mine away because she asked you to. So give them to me." He asked.

"I can't" she said

He swung her around and slammed her into a tree. His fangs were out and he was holding her by the throat. He was so angry he was panting. "Give me my memories back or I will kill you and everyone you ever met! Do not forget who you are dealing with here!"

"I am sorry but I can't. I'm not strong enough. But I know who can." She said. She couldn't help but cry out as he tightened his grip on her.

"Who!" he yelled

"A Bennett witch. Last time I heard there was one in Mystic falls. Bonnie Bennett's daughter Eva" she replied letting out sigh as he released her.

"I hope you are telling the truth because I will find you if you are lying to me!" He said as he watched Maria walk away from him.

"Klaus let's go!" Elijah had been watching him the whole time.

"In order to break the curse do we need her?" Klaus asked glancing towards Maria. She tried to pretend to not notice as she continued walking as quick as she could.

"No, she is free to go. She is of no help to us now." Elijah replied

Maria heard this and felt relief. She started walking faster towards the cottage when all of a sudden she fell to her knees. She looked down and saw blood covering her chest before falling to the ground.

"Was that necessary?" Elijah asked staring at Klaus who was holding Maria's heart in his hand.

"Well brother, I do have a reputation to uphold" He smirked then dropped the heart and wiped his bloody hand on Maria back.

Elijah and Klaus walked to the front of the house and saw Kol, Rebecca and Caroline in the back of the car ready to go.

"This should be fun" Klaus said to himself climbing into the car.

**I hope you all enjoyed. Please review as it really helps motivate to update faster. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the great reviews. You guys are awesome! Hope you all like this chapter .**

The drive to Mystic Falls was uneventful. Caroline and Rebecca sat in the back exchanging girl talk. Kol sat next to then fiddling with some new electronic game and would curse out loud every time he lost. Elijah drove in silence and Klaus was lost deep in thought. He desperately wanted his memories of Caroline back and was figuring out the best plan of action to insure it happened sooner rather than later. He knew he would never give up on it, on her, on them.

They arrived home late that evening and Caroline mouthed dropped open when she saw her new home was not just a that but a mansion. It was spectacular, she glanced at Rebecca and realized she should have expected as much. Rebecca took her hand and led her inside for a quick tour.

"I'll give you the official tour in the morning." Rebecca said

It was late and they were all tired. They walked down a long hall and Caroline stopped outside a door that she did not know why but it felt familiar. She held her hand out and touched the door. Rebecca noticed and was about to speak when she was interrupted.

"That's my room." Klaus said quietly with a small smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, I just…never mind." She whispered.

"No problem, sweetheart. I'll see you in the morning." Klaus smiled again and walked past her into the room. "Caroline, if you need anything do not be afraid to ask. We all want you to feel at home here." He gave her one last smile and shut his door. Once inside his room he could not stop thinking about what it must have been like to have Caroline in his room…in his bed. He had to push the thought from his mind and get some sleep.

"Here's your room." Rebecca said with a big smile on her face." It's a guest room but one good shopping trip and we'll haveit decorated to fit you perfectly."

"Thanks, it is fine. Better than fine actually. You saw my room in my cottage, right? This is such a beautiful home you all have here." Caroline said as she walked around the room, taking it all in.

"It's ok." Rebecca replied with a grin on her face. "I am exhausted and dying for a shower, so I will see you in the morning."

Caroline watched as Rebecca left and then continued to look around the massive room. It was beautiful and she could not imagine that it was used as nothing more than a guest room. She walked over to another door and when she opened it her mouth dropped. There in front of her was the attached bathroom, it was stunning. White marble floors with a big sink and in the middle of the room the biggest tub she had ever seen. She could not help but giggle as she started the water and poured in half a bottle of bubbles . She felt all her stress from the day melt away as she soaked.

So much had happened in the last 2 days. She had planned for her death from the bite and now here she was in the largest tub she had ever seen and only a few doors down from a man that made her undead heart flutter. She tried to push it out of her head but she could not stop picturing him. The visions she had when he fed her his blood. She did not know why but she felt so safe with him. She felt like there must be more to the story but decided it would do her no good worrying about it tonight. She let herself drift away into the tub.

After almost an hour she finally decided it was time for bed. She stood from the tub and looked around for towel. She gasped as she noticed she could not find one. "Ok, now what" she said aloud.

She stepped out of the tub and walked back into her room hoping they might have put some towels on her dresser but it was empty. It was also then that she realized she did not have her luggage. She laughed out loud as she realized she was dripping wet with no towel and no clothes. She grabbed a sheet from the bed and wrapped it around herself. She used an end of it to soak up some of the water from her hair.

She slowly opened the door to her room, hoping none of the brothers were out in the hall. It was empty, so she stepped out as quietly as possible. She was searching for a linen closet or her luggage, which ever she found first would work for the night. As she walked down the hall she stopped in front of Klaus's room. She could not help but wonder what his room looked like. She pushed the thought away and kept walking. She went down the stairs and as she turned the corner at the bottom she hit something hard. She looked up and realized it was not something but rather someone, Klaus. She could feel the blood rush to her cheeks as she blushed realizing she was chest to chest with him in only a sheet. She slowly stepped back and smiled.

"Hi, looking for something?" he said looking straight into her eyes with a slight smirk on his face.

She looked down and noticed her luggage was in his hand. He was doing his best to not look at her wet body through the white sheet but found it very difficult. She was beautiful, possibly the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, even after 1000 years on this earth.

"I was bringing your luggage to sit outside your room. I realized you may be needing it." He said with a smile.

"Thanks." She whispered and then grabbed her suit case and ran back up stairs at vampire speed. She ran into her room and shut the door quietly and let her legs fall as she slid down the door. She could not believe out of everyone in the house she had to run into him, naked, wet and in a sheet. She quickly jumped up and ran to the full length mirror in the corner of the room to make sure the sheet she was wearing was not sheer. She let out a sigh when she noticed she was fully covered. The thought of him seeing her naked should have freaked her out but instead she felt butterflies in her stomach.

Just as she was letting her mind drift away into what he must have thought, there was a quiet knock on her door. She walked over and opened it slightly and saw Klaus standing there. She could not help but smile at him, he was by far the sexiest man she had ever seen.

"I thought you might need these." Klaus said with a smirk

She looked down and saw a stack of white towels in his hands.

She let out a slight laugh and took them. "Thanks." She said trying hard to find more words but there were none. He had left her wordless, all she could do was stare into his gorgeous eyes.

"Goodnight, Caroline." Klaus said as he leaned in and kissed her forehead before turning to go back to his room.

She closed her door and sank back down to the floor replaying the feeling of his soft lips on her. Something so sweet and gentle had felt so seductive and she could not help but feel breathless.

She walked over to her bed and got under the covers forgetting she was still dripping wet and nude, turned off the lamp next to her and went to sleep. That night was full of nothing but dreams of him.

**Please review and let me know what you think **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the great reviews and story alerts! You all are so sweet. I am glad you are enjoying the story. I hope this chapter does not disappoint **

Caroline woke early the next morning as the sun washed over her body from the large window next to her bed. She felt amazing waking up with so much hope. She was certain whatever was to happen to her would be better than what she had been through the last hundred years. She lied in the big bed losing herself in the memories of how she got here.

She had no memory of her life as a human. She thought it was a normal thing after becoming a vampire till she started meeting others who knew all about their human life. The first memory she has was in the summer of 2015, she was somewhere in Virginia, she woke up in the woods alone. The only thing she had was a bracelet on her wrist that said Caroline. After a few days trying to remember who she was and how she got there, she met Rebecca.

Rebecca had found her in a small town near the woods she had woke up in. She helped Caroline with everything. How to feed, compel, anything she needed to learn how to survive.

"Why do I not remember anything?" Caroline asked while sitting in the new condo her and Rebecca were sharing in Miami. Rebecca loved it here due to the beaches and Caroline figured it was better than being alone. She figured trusting Rebecca was her only choice.

"Honestly ,I am not sure but don't stress. Whatever life you left behind, good riddance." Rebecca smiled. "Seriously, let's go out, meet some guys, get a drink."

Caroline just smirked "Your right, let's get out of here."

Rebecca and Caroline were like sisters after only a few weeks. They were so much alike it made for a lot of fun times, although they also had their share of fights as well. It was always over little things such as who got to buy the dress that they both fell in love with or when they both flirted with the same guy. No matter what they were best friends first so no fight ever lasted more than a few days, that is until one summer day a year after they had met.

Rebecca had left for a few days, a thing she did about once a month. She always said that she had family to catch up with and so Caroline never forced her to say more. She figured if Rebecca wanted to open up to her about her family it was best not to pry. After a few days Rebecca returned but this time she entered the condo with two men. Caroline was surprised at first as she was hoping Rebecca was not planning on feeding in their living room. No matter how much Rebecca had pushed, Caroline had a strict blood bag diet and after awhile Rebecca gave in and accepted it.

When Rebecca followed the guys into the living room, closer to Caroline it was obvious they were not Rebecca's meal as they had no heartbeat, they were vampires.

"Hello, you must be Caroline." The older one said with a smile "I am Elijah, Rebecca's brother."

Caroline was surprised but also very excited that Rebecca was sharing her family with her. She realized that Rebecca truly did trust her. Elijah was tall and had dark hair, he was wearing a black suit, which in Miami was a rare thing to see. Caroline could not help but smirk picturing him out on the boardwalk dressed like that.

"This is Kol, my other brother." Rebecca said pulling Caroline from her thoughts.

"Hi, it's a pleasure to meet you both. I had no idea Rebecca had 2 brothers she was keeping hidden away." Caroline laughed slightly as did Rebecca.

"Well, what can I say, a girls gotta have a few secrets." Rebecca replied as she walked out of the room to put her luggage away. "Oh, they plan on staying for the week. Hope you don't mind." She called out from her room.

Caroline did not mind at all, she could not keep her eyes off of Elijah. There was something about him, she could not deny he was gorgeous. Kol on the other hand was hot for sure but the way he stared at her made her shiver. He kept looking at her like she was something to eat.

"Please have a seat." Caroline said. "So, where are you guys from? Rebecca does not like to talk about her past much."

"We travel everywhere but we have been staying in Virginia for the past few years." Elijah said with a small smile.

"You would like it there, Caroline. Maybe a trip up there would be good for you." Kol said quickly. Just as the words came out of his mouth Elijah shot him a dirty look that confused her.

"So, two brothers, wow, Rebecca is lucky. I do not have any memory of a family." Caroline said.

"That is unfortunate but you are not missing much, I am sure." Elijah replied still giving Kol an annoyed look.

"Actually, she has three brothers." Kol said. Before he could continue Elijah stood quickly and grabbed Kol by the neck, leading him outside.

Caroline jumped up in fear just as Rebecca ran out.

"I'm sorry, was it something I said?" Caroline whispered still in shock.

"No, it's just, I have a third brother but we do not like to talk about him. I hope you understand." Rebecca said with what looked like fear in her eyes.

Caroline felt bad as she knew they were hiding something but whatever it was it was not her place to ask. "I understand. We don't need to speak of it again but why you did not tell me about Elijah. He is gorgeous." Caroline whispered in hopes he would not hear.

Rebecca could not hide the disgust on her face which just made Caroline laugh as she left the room.

That week was great until half way through the visit Rebecca and Caroline had their first real fight. Rebecca spent the week watching Caroline flirt with Elijah and could not stand it any longer.

"You cannot hook up with my brother!" Rebecca yelled at her as they were in the restroom of a club where they had been hanging out at with her brothers. All night Caroline was all over Elijah on the dance floor. It made her sick, Rebecca knew she had to keep Caroline away from him but she did not know how with out risking her friendship. She could not do that, she owed it to Nik to keep Caroline close and protect her. Just the thought of Elijah and Caroline sent shivers down her spine her. She could only imagine what Nik would do if he ever did remember Caroline and found out.

"Why?" Caroline asked shocked.

"He's my brother!" Rebecca yelled again losing her patience.

"Whatever, he's a big boy. We do not need your permission." Caroline yelled back as she started to walk away.

"I swear, if you go near him again in your slutty little dress, you will regret it!" Rebecca said calmly.

Caroline did not take the threat as she should have, instead she smirked and walked out of the room back to Elijah.

Caroline grabbed Elijah by the hands and led him out the back door and onto the beach.

"Do you want to dance?" Caroline asked as seductively as she could.

Elijah smiled softly and replied "Here?"

"Where else, silly." She laughed and then wrapped her arms around his neck. Elijah looked torn but did not stop her. Before he knew what was happening she leaned in and started kissing him. It took her a moment to realize he was not returning the kiss. She ran her tongue along his lower lip in hopes that he would respond and allow her to enter his mouth but still nothing. She pulled back and looked up at him to see shock in his eyes. She felt like she wanted to slide to the ground and crawl away. She looked to the ground and turned to leave as there was nothing to say and she could not bear to look into his eyes. As she started to walk, he reached for her wrists.

"I am sorry, I think we got our wires crossed. I did not mean to give you the wrong impression. I treasure our friendship, but that is all. I do not feel that way towards you." He said still looking shocked that she had kissed him.

"No problem, I should find Rebecca." She replied, still feeling like a moron. As she turned around she saw Rebecca storming out of the club towards them.

"I told you that you would regret this!" She yelled to Caroline "and you should be ashamed of yourself!" she yelled looking at Elijah.

"I'm sorry…" Caroline started but was interrupted by Rebecca.

Rebecca looked right into Caroline's eyes "You will never feel anything thing for any man other than your true love. Elijah and Kol you will forever look at like brothers. Any other man will be nothing more to you than lust that will never make it past a once night tryst." She said compelling Caroline. "Now go home."

Caroline left, walking home leaving Rebecca and Elijah on the beach.

"What the hell was that!" Rebecca yelled. "Why would you let her kiss you?'

"Honestly Rebecca, I did not know how to turn her down without hurting her. I figured you would do that for me." He said walking away.

"Great, now you sound like Kol." She said walking to catch up with him.

"How can we keep her apart from Klaus for all eternity? It's not fair for either of them." She said sadly.

"Yes, but it must be this way or else we will have Ester back trying to destroy us. We cannot have that. Just look out for Caroline, I am sure in due time she will find her place in the world and will be fine." He said with a slight smile.

"I hope, she really is like a sister to me." Rebecca said.

"I know" Elijah replied.

Rebecca stayed with her on and off over the next hundred years and she always knew Caroline was unhappy but it was not until Caroline got the wolf bite that she realized that the curse was not worth it.

XXXX

Caroline pulled herself from the bed and felt peace for the first time since she could remember as she heard her new family downstairs eating breakfast. She could hear Klaus's voice and she could not help smiling at what her future would hold.

**Sorry no Klaus but I wanted to set up the story some more. Show how she met Rebecca, Kol and Elijah. Next chapter a lot of Klaus trying to get his memory back and woo Caroline! Please review as it motivates me to update quicker. I will try to update tomorrow **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to all who have reviewed and story alerted/faved! You guys are the reason I keep writing. Please kept the reviews coming, makes my day **

Caroline was dressed and standing in front of her vanity finishing her hair. She was excited to see Klaus downstairs even though she was not sure how Rebecca would feel about her taking a liking to him. Caroline would never do anything to ruin her friendship with Rebecca. She had always been there for her. Without Rebecca she had no idea what would have happened to her, she was her family.

"Good morning" Caroline said to everyone as she entered the dining room. Rebecca and Kol were eating breakfast and Elijah was sitting at the end of the table reading the newspaper. She looked around but did not see Klaus. She was certain she had heard him just a few moments ago so she knew he was still at home.

"Good morning" Rebecca said as she got up and walked to the kitchen bringing back a plate of food for Caroline.

"Thanks" Caroline said smiling.

"So how did you sleep, Caroline?" Elijah asked

"Perfectly" Caroline replied with a big grin.

After a few moments she was starting to feel slightly bummed Klaus was not there. She was dying to see his gorgeous smile.

"He's in his studio down the hall." Rebecca said as if she had read her mind.

"Oh, I was… never mind." Caroline laughed slightly and continued eating her breakfast.

Elijah left the table quietly, as everyone was talking and paying him no mind.

"I have something for you." Elijah said interrupting Klaus from his sketching. He walked into studio holding a large wooden box that was covered in what looked like dirt.

"What is that?" Klaus asked as Elijah sat it down in front of Klaus.

"When Caroline had told me about the spell she was planning, she had asked me to get rid of everything that you had of her. She wanted to make sure you never were reminded of her. She was afraid you might remember her and go searching for her. I convinced her to allow me to bury it all and keep it safe rather than throw it out. I honestly wanted to keep the hope that someday we could find a way to bring you both together again." Elijah said seriously as he unlocked the box. "I will leave you alone." Elijah slowly walked out of the room and closed the door behind him to ensure his brother privacy.

Klaus opened the box and felt a surge of emotions. Confusion, anger, hurt and above them all was hope. He pulled out drawings that he knew he must have drawn of Caroline. She looked beautiful. He wished so much he could remember. He felt anger as he looked through the dozens of drawings, realizing that he had something he never thought he would have, love.

He saw some old photographs of them together. One of them in Paris at the Eiffel tower and another in Rome. There were over 100 photos from all over the world. He couldn't help but smile as he looked at how happy she looked in the photos. So different than when he had met her with the wolf bite just two days ago. She had looked so dead inside lying in her bed waiting for death. He desperately wanted to get to know the Caroline in the photos, the Caroline who was full of light just as he had saw her last night running up the stairs, embarrassed by him finding her wrapped in a sheet sopping wet. He let out a slight laugh at what had happened last night. She looked like the girl in the photos and he knew he had to do whatever he could for them to get that back.

The last photo he pulled out was another drawing, as he pulled it out he could not help but let out a gasp. He stared at the drawing willing himself to remember but it was no hope. He could not take his eyes off this drawing and he wondered how it came about and what that sitting must have been like for them. The drawing was of Caroline on a couch that he recognized from years ago that used to sit in the main living room. Caroline was sitting on her knees with a seductive look on her face fully nude. He took that drawing and put it into the top drawer of his desk trying to imagine Elijah's face when he had packed all of this stuff up. He should have felt jealous of another man seeing his Caroline nude but he could not help but snicker as he was certain his brother must have felt embarrassed seeing it.

At the bottom of the box there was a large envelope. As he opened it he pulled out a stack of letters and little notes, all from Caroline. Some were short on scrap paper saying "Sorry I had to sneak out. I'll see you in a few hours. I love you, my darling. –Caroline". Others were full page love letters. He let himself get lost in reading them. He never felt anything like it before. The more he read the more he was filled with anger. He wanted this life that he had back.

Finally he came to the last letter, August 28, 2015.

_My dearest Nik,_

_Please forgive me for what I must do. I have never loved anyone the way that I love you. I always wanted to spend eternity with you and I hate that we only had 2 short years. You are my world, my everything. The hardest thing that I will ever do is walk away from you, from us. I cannot live in a world that you do not exist in. I am sure if you are reading this that Elijah has filled you in on what I have done. I can only hope that one day in the future we will find a way to destroy ester for good, so that we may be reunited. I had to have your memories erased as I was certain you would search for me and I did not want that. I could not risk your life. I hope that you find the peace and happiness that you deserve. Please remember, I will never love another as I have loved you. I only hope you will forgive me for what I have done._

_Always yours,_

_Caroline_

As he put the letter back in the box he felt anger boiling in him. He stood from his chair and ran from the room.

"What was that?" Caroline asked as she felt something fly by and out the front door.

"I guess Nik was in a hurry." Rebeccca laughed and went back to what she was doing. Her and Caroline were about to leave to do some shopping when they saw Elijah hurry out the door after Klaus.

"Where are you going?" Elijah asked

"To find me a Bennett witch!" Klaus spat.

**Ok this was a bit short but it just felt like a good place to end here. Sorry. I will post a new chapter tomorrow and possibly tonight if I get it finished as I am writing it next Please Please review. It totally makes my day but honestly knowing you guys like it makes me update a lot faster **


	7. Chapter 7

**So I know I put chapter 6 up only a few hours ago but it was such a filler chapter you guys deserve another chapter. I hope you like. Please review it very much motivates me to update faster:)**

Klaus found himself outside the residence of the Bennett witch. He had known Bonnie had died almost 40 years ago. Her daughter Eva was the age Bonnie was when she died and never had any children herself. He knew he needed to act quickly before the old witch died of old age. He hated witches in general but Bonnie was one he had particularly hated. She always looked at him like he was scum.

"Hello, you must be Eva." Klaus said as he came upon her in her garden. Elijah was next to him.

She had fear written all over her but she stood and walked over to them pulling herself together. She knew all about vampires. Her godmother was one.

"What do you want?" She asked sounding as strong as she knew she was.

"I need your help in retrieving some memories that were stolen from me." Klaus said impatiently.

"Why would I do that for you?" She asked.

"Well, I have heard that Elena Gilbert is your god mother and I am sure I could put a stake through her heart to force you to do as I ask." He smiled

Elijah could not help but sigh at the name of Elena. He had not seen her in about a decade but new she was still in Mystic Falls with the Salvatore brothers. After Caroline chose Klaus over her friends they all parted ways. It made it easy for Caroline when she decided on the curse, knowing she was leaving no one behind other than him and her mother. Elijah had spoken to everyone after to fill them in on what had happened and to ask them to not speak her name to Klaus if they did run into him.

Elena ended up bouncing between the two brothers for about 5 years before she was in a car accident one winter evening. She was killed instantly but the next day awoke as a vampire. She had not known at the time that Damon had been slipping his blood into her coffee every morning in fear he may lose her someday. Elena was furious and left with Stefan to complete the transition. Stefan and Elena did not last long, less than a year and she finally came back to Damon and they have been together since.

"Fine, there is no need to cause damage to my loved ones. Stay here, I will bring out what I need." Eva said.

"Are you sure you do not want to invite us in?" Klaus smirked

Eva kept walking pretending to ignore him. She came back outside a few minutes later with some candles, herbs and an old grimoire.

They all sat at a table by the garden.

"Give me your hand." Eva asked looking at Klaus.

She took his hand and started chanting. After only a few moments she dropped his hand and looked at him in shock.

"I can understand what you are asking me now. This is dangerous to you and your family. You are aware of what will happen if she falls in love with you again?" Eva asked.

"I don't care. I want my memories back and I want the curse broken so she remembers as well." He yelled. He had no more patience for this.

She closed her eyes again and took his hand once more. She was chanting and then she went silent, as if she was listening to someone or something.

"I can give you your memories but in order for your love to remember she must feel the way she did about you the day the curse was made. With those feeling inside her heart and a kiss of pure true love the curse will be broken. She will remember but…" She was interrupted by Klaus.

"Fine, do it already! Klaus spat.

"Please understand, your mother will awake the same moment the curse is broken. All will be restored to that day in 2013" Eva finished.

"If that's what it takes, so be it." Klaus said.

Before he could say more the witch cut his palm with a sharp dagger and started chanting louder. He closed his eyes as he felt his mind race.

He saw Caroline everywhere, they were walking together in cities, holding hands, making love, laughing, dancing. He opened his eyes in shock. He remembered everything. The stubborn girl who would not even give him the time of day till he finally got her alone long enough to get her to see him for what he truly was underneath.

He remembered going to her room every night for almost 6 months just to talk to her alone. The first few nights she yelled at him, after that she would ignore him but that only lasted a few nights as well. Finally after a week she started telling him about her day and before he knew it a few months had pasted and they would sit on her bed telling stories of her childhood. He remembered laughing so hard as if any laugh he had before her did not count. She would sit and listen to all his stories of all the great things he had seen and experienced over his 1000 years. It became his favorite thing to do. Just to spend a few hours with her every evening and then watch her drift off to sleep.

Then he remembered the night Tyler told her he had met another hybrid and had fallen in love with her. He left Mystic falls with his new lover that night and Klaus had expected Caroline to be devasted, so he chose not to go to her room that evening. It was two in the morning and he heard her knocking on his front door. When he opened the door it was obvious she was fuming mad. She had her arms folded over her chest and her eyes looked as if she was trying to burn a hole through him.

"Hello sweetheart, what can I do for you?" Klaus asked

"Seriously!" She asked before storming in past him. He could not help but smile even though he knew he must have done something to tick her off. She was just so adorable when she was mad.

"I am sorry love, you will have to fill me in on what I must have done." He said smiling at who cute she looked when she tried to look tough.

"Seriously, as if you don't know!" she yelled.

"I am sorry sweetheart, I do not know what you are talking about. Does this have anything to do with Tyler leaving with one of my other hybrids because if so I had nothing to do with that." He said very seriously.

"What? No…I saw that one coming. Tyler and I have been growing apart for months." She said.

"Oh, well than what is it you think I did?" he asked.

"I waited for you. Tonight. You…never showed up." She said softly realizing what she was saying.

"Oh." He said in a whisper. He could not help but smile.

"You missed me." He said with a big grin on his face.

"NO!" she yelled "Why would I miss you? Your evil."

"Ok, then why are you upset I did not show up tonight?" he asked

She paused for a moment taking her time to answer.

"You have been there every night for almost 6 months, I just…you know what never mind." She said and quickly walked towards the door to leave.

Before she could go out the door it slammed shut and Klaus was in front of her.

"I thought you would be upset about Tyler. I wanted to give you space." He said softly.

"Well, when I want space I'll ask for it." She said in a whisper looking at the ground.

Klaus smiled and took his finger to her chin to lift her head up to meet her eyes.

"I am sorry, sweetheart." He said softly as he moved his hand to place some stray hairs behind her ear.

"No problem, I should go." She whispered realizing the feeling she was having was not was she had intended, not at all.

"As you wish, love." He said moving out of her way. He desperately wanted to kiss her but was afraid if he did she would reject him and he really enjoyed their new friendship.

"Goodnight." He said as she walked out the door.

She did not reply as she was lost in thought. He closed the door and went to go back upstairs to his room when he heard the soft knock on the front door. He walked towards it confused and opened the door to see her standing there. Before he could speak she leaned into him and kissed him. It was soft and quick and before she could pull away he placed both his hands on the sides of her face and pulled her in further. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let out a soft moan. Finally, he had never felt happier. He knew she would have a lot to think about and it would be a tough road ahead of them considering her friends hate for him but he was certain they would get through it and be together in the end. She slowly pulled away and said goodnight before running off into the darkness.

Klaus looked at his hand, now healed from where the witch had taken his blood. He looked shocked. There it was all his memories of the girl he loved. He stood from the table and left quietly. Leaving the witch and Elijah behind. He knew what he had to do now. It was time to woo his girl.

Elijah went to leave when the witch grabbed his arm.

"If your brother breaks the curse all will be restored to that day. I hope you understand that" she said.

He knew he had to find a way to kill Ester before she woke from her tomb. He knew he had little time before Caroline and Klaus were in love again.

**Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks!:)**


	8. Chapter 8

Caroline had just returned from a long day of shopping with Rebecca. As long as she had known Rebecca she had never seen her shop as she had today. It took two cars to bring all their bags back to the mansion. Rebecca had to go out after receiving a call so Caroline was there alone. She could not help but look around the place. It was so big and beautiful. She was walking down the main hall when she came to a door that she was certain was Klaus's studio. Even with the door closed she could smell his scent mixed with Charcoal and paints.

She slowly opened the door and walked in, she knew she should not be snooping but could not help herself, especially when she was hit with his scent. It overwhelmed her senses and she just wanted to stay in that room forever. She did not even know him yet she felt so safe around him and safe in his studio. She was walking around slowly to take in all the artwork on the walls and thrown about the desk when she came upon a beautiful painting of a landscape. It was absolutely stunning, A large forest and in the center a big blue pond. It looked magical, as if it was from a fairy tale.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Klaus said quietly.

Caroline jumped and turned suddenly, finding him leaning against the door frame"I'm sorry, I should not be in here." She was worried he would be upset.  
Klaus smiled and walked towards her. "It's ok, Sweetheart. I do not mind." He said smoothly with a big grin.

Caroline looked at him and could swear if she had a heart beat it would have stopped. She could not take her eyes off of his. She quickly looked at the ground as she was too aware that she had stared at him longer than what was appropriate.

"Would you like to see it?" He asked standing right behind her. She could feel his warm breath on her neck. She did not want to move as she was afraid her body would betray her if she turned towards him.

Calm down, He's nothing special she kept telling herself over and over again.

"The pond?" She asked so disoriented by his closeness she realized she was confused by what he wanted to show her and what she was dying for him to show her. Oh my, Caroline get a grip she said to self.

"Yes, it is on the property." He smiled at her as she looked up at him. "Come, let's take a walk." He said as he held out his arm for her to take.

She snaked her arm around his and felt the electricity at the touch. She was certain he must have felt it as well as he looked down at their arms and back at her and smiled gently.

They walked out the back of the house and into the nearby wooded area.

"Where is everyone?" Caroline asked as she noticed it was well past dinner and had not seen or heard anyone at the house.

"They decided to have dinner out tonight." Klaus said with a slight smirk.

Caroline looked at him confused but realized she was glad they had this time alone. They were quiet the rest of the walk. The silence was peaceful not awkward like Caroline would expect with any other guy.

She still had her arm in his and was looking at the sky as the sun was starting to set when he said "We're here."

She gasped, she opened her mouth wanting to say something but there were no words to describe the beautiful water in front of her. Klaus was just staring at her with a big grin as she took in the sight of the large pond. It was so hidden from the rest of the world she was certain no one ever would find it here.

"Do you come here often?" she asked walking towards the shallow end.

"Yes, quite a lot, actually. It is very peaceful here. I come here to think or to draw. So I take it you like it?" he asked

She smiled so big he knew the answer.

She took off her heels and dipped a foot in and let out a squeal. Klaus could not help but chuckle.

"The water is so warm." She said with a smile so big and then she looked at him and her eyes lit up.

"Can we swim in here?" She asked sounding like a child from her excitement.

"I suppose. If you would like to. Although I did not bring any swimming trunks." He replied

"Oh, right." She said feeling her mood diminish at the thought of walking all the way back to the house for swim wear.

"Well, I mean, I do not mind going in my underclothes. That is if you do not mind," She said shyly.

Klaus looked up at her a bit surprised but with a gleam in his eye he tried to hide his excitement. "Sure, I do not mind." He replied.

"Great!" she said then realized there was no real place to remove her clothing. "ok, just, um turn around. Please." She tried to sound as nice as possible.

"Of course, I am a gentleman after all." He said as he turned around with a smile.

Caroline removed the dress that she had been wearing and realized she was thankfully wearing one of her favorite Bra and panty sets. It was black with lace. She was proud of herself for having great underwear but a bit nervous as it was a thong. Still it would have to do.

Klaus still had his back to her when he heard her dive into the water.

"Ok, you can turn around now." She said

He could not help but smile she looked so genuinely happy plus the water was so crystal clear he could see not only her beautiful milky white body but also her sexy undergarments.

"Should I make you turn around as well?" He asked chuckling.

"If you would feel more comfor..." She stopped abruptly and could not help but gasp as at the moment he was already half undressed down to his black tight boxer briefs. She knew it was wrong but she could not take her eyes off of his gorgeous ripped chest. He had an amazing body and when she looked up towards his face she noticed he was staring at her with a smirk on his face. She quickly looked away and heard him let out a very quiet smirk.

She looked back up towards him but he was no longer there. She looked around but did not see him anywhere. She had not heard him jump into the water.

"Klaus?" "Klaus?" She asked

Before she had time to panic she felt something grab her leg and pull her under the water.

As she was under the water she opened her eyes to look around to see what had grabbed her but saw nothing. She pulled herself up from the water and turned around to smack right into his chest.

"Right here, love." He laughed.

She pouted her lip "You scared me!" but she could not hold her laugh in.

She dove under the water and hid underneath to the side of the pond waiting for him to put his guard down to pounce. All of a sudden she felt something grab around her waist and spring her out of the water into the air. She fell back into the water making a hug splash. She pulled herself up and was wiping her hair from her face as she saw him laughing hysterically from the spot she had been hiding.

"Now sweetheart, did you honestly think you could attack me?" he said still laughing.

She dived under the water and as fast as she could sprung up out the water right in front of him and put both hands on his head and dunked him under.  
When he came back up she looked at him and gave him a proud smirk and she let her body glide over the top off the water towards the center of the pond.

"Looks to me the big bad hybrid's not so tough now." She smirked seductively

She was happy and he made her feel alive for the first time since she could remember.

As she was relaxing in the center of the pond looking at the night sky she noticed Klaus was behind her and she could feel him coming closer to her.

She turned around quickly wanting to catch him off guard to dunk him again but as she turned he was gone.

All of a sudden she felt him behind her and he dunked her under but she managed to turn quickly and grab his waist pulling him down with her.

"Not fair, Love" he said when they were both above the water. But all she could do was laugh and he could not help to do the same. He felt so free, so different being with her.

He could not stop thinking of the memories he had recently awoken and found himself right in front of her staring into her eyes.

Before he had time to think he gently put one hand on her face and caressed her cheek.

"You're so beautiful" He said softly.

Caroline felt herself blush but could not stop staring at him. She leaned into his caress and took her hands and wrapped them around his neck. He took his free hand and ran it down her side and rested it on her hip using his thumb to caress her. He could feel her body shiver at the touch. She smiled and the corners of his mouth turned up as he leaned forward and was about to kiss her when…

"Nik! Nik!" they heard someone yelling. Klaus cursed under his breath at the intrusion.

They looked at each other and both pulled away quickly swimming to the shore. As soon as they were out of the water Rebecca was there in front of them.

"Nik! It's Kol, Damon has him!" Rebecca cried.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you to all who reviewed, alerted and favorited. Seriously you guys make my day!:) Thanks so much. I hope you all like the chapter.**

Klaus and Caroline were out of the water and quickly putting their clothes on while Rebecca kept explaining what had happened to Kol. Caroline tried to listen as she was concerned about him and had no clue who this Damon fellow was but all she could focus on was how good it felt to be in Klaus's arms.

"Caroline, stay at the house with Rebecca and I'll go with Elijah and get Kol. Ok, sweetheart?" Klaus said looking at Caroline with a concerned look.

"Ya, no problem. Just… be careful." She replied not looking at him directly.

Klaus could tell she was worried and he hated seeing her like that as only minutes ago he had seen her so bright and happy.

"Don't worry love, I'll be fine. He whispered into her ear as he leaned into her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'll be back before you know it, nothing could possibly keep me away, sweetheart. " He kissed her lightly on her forehead and left at vampire speed.

She looked up to where he had just been standing and felt like her knees go weak. How could one man make her feel so important, so special?

"Come on, let's get inside. You so have to spill what the hell was going on with you and Nik." Rebecca called to her as she was walking back towards the house. "Although I don't need details since he is my brother after all." Rebecca laughed.

Caroline laughed as well as they walked into the house.

"What the hell happened?" Klaus yelled to Elijah who was standing in the driveway at the front of the house.

"We were all supposed to meet at the grill as planned for dinner, to give you your time alone with Caroline but Kol never showed up." Elijah stated in his serious tone. "I called his cellphone only to have Damon Salvatore answer, saying him and Kol were busy right now. It was obvious Kol was not there as a friendly visit as he had a few choice words he was yelling at Damon in the background. "

"What the hell did Kol do now? I am going to kill him myself when we get him back. All I ask is for one night of privacy, is that really too much to ask for?" Klaus said in anger.

Elijah and Klaus took off into the woods towards the old boarding house. All these years and it was still there, although Klaus had not been there but once or twice since his mother was killed. After they killed Ester he left to travel and only stayed in Mystic Falls a few months a year to reconnect with his family. He couldn't help but wonder how Caroline's old friends would feel about seeing her again, after all these years. He remembered how hard it was for her to walk away from them when she chose him all those years ago and he knew she was deeply hurt by them letting her go, even Elena and Bonnie who were supposed to be her best friends.

"Do they know Caroline is back? Klaus asked Elijah as they slowed to walk at normal speed the rest of the way.

"I can only assume Eva may have told them. " Elijah answered.

"Do they know the truth?" Klaus asked

"Yes after we put Ester in her tomb I explained it to them and they gave me there word to keep the secret. Not for you but for Caroline. Bonnie had told me she would make sure they kept quiet as long as you stayed away from Elena." Elijah said looking at Klaus.

"Well, up until the time we took down Ester I was spending all my time with Caroline traveling, so I really lost interest in creating more hybrids. Once Ester was killed I don't know why but I really didn't care about it as much." Klaus said realizing he had truly not thought about it in many years.

Elijah let out as soft laugh.

"What could possibly be so funny?" Klaus asked a bit annoyed.

"It was Caroline. You gave up the hybrids for her and when she erased herself from your memory she added the hybrid business into the spell as well." Elijah replied looking at Klaus who seemed confused

"She loved you but she still loved her friends and did not want you terrorizing Elena for the rest of her human life, so she asked the witch to add that you did not focus on making more hybrids." Elijah stated with a smirk. "She was afraid the Salvatore's would eventually find a way to kill you if you continued going after Elena."

"Well, it does not matter now since Elena is a vampire. Although I am a bit surprised she did not stay with Stefan." Klaus said with a chuckle as he knew the whole love triangle was nothing but nonsense as Elena was nothing special. Not like his Caroline, she was someone worth fighting for.

"Welcome to the party." Damon said with his trademark grin plastered on his face. He was staring at Elijah and Klaus who had just walked into the boarding house without knocking and found Damon standing in the living room with Kol chained to a metal chair next to him.

"What is going on here?" Elijah asked in his very serious threatening tone.

"Yes, I must admit Kol deserves his share of torture from time to time but I must know what he could have possibly done to deserve it this time." Klaus asked.

"It seems your brother here was outside the grill making a snack on a dear friend of mine." Damon replied. "I was about to let him go but figured it was best if I wait till you guys got here as we need to have a little talk."

"And what do we need to discuss, mate." Klaus said with a grin.

"Eva!" Damon replied.

"Oh, right, the Bennett witch. So I am guessing she told you about the little favor I asked her for? I should assume that she also told you I left her without a single hair touched." Klaus said with his grin as big as a Cheshire cat.

"Ya, I got that although she did mention what you were planning on doing. Hate to break it to you but it's not gonna happen. Mommy dearest is staying where ever the hell you guys left her." Damon said with his grin still on his face but his jaw tight.

"Is that so?" Klaus asked walking towards Damon.

"Ya, it is. Why the hell would you want to bring back your mother just to have her kill everyone you care about plus everyone I care about? Don't even tell me this is all for your little blonde Barbie. Come on, I had my fun with her too years ago but she's surely not worth dying over." Damon said with a smirk.

Before he had time to react Damon was slammed against the wall with his feet dangling. Klaus was holding him by the neck.

"Do you honestly thing I would let anyone speak about Caroline in such away and not rip them limb from limb?" Klaus spat. Anger was pouring off him and Damon realized he may have said too much.

"Let him go, Niklaus." Elijah said calmly.

"And why would I do that? He is nothing but a nuisance. We have no reason to keep him alive." Klaus said through his gritted teeth.

"Yes, but Caroline would be disappointed when she does get her memory back." Elijah said.

Just at that moment Elena walked in with Eva.

"Oh my god! Damon, what's going on?" Elena yelled with tears starting to fill her eyes.

"Don't worry sweetheart, we were just leaving." Klaus said smiling at her and Eva and dropping Damon to the ground.

Elijah ripped the chains from Kol who ran up to Damon and kicked him in the stomach a few time before snapping his neck. Elena was crying and ran over to hold Damon's now unconscious body.

"Do not worry, he will be fine but I suggest you should remind him it's not wise to mess with us." Elijah said to Elena.

Elijah looked toward Eva and saw her neck had a bandage on it and then looked at Kol with anger in his eyes.

Kol, tell me your little victim outside the grill was not Ms. Bennett here?" Elijah asked.

"What, I wasn't going to kill her. Just wanted a little taste of the old witch. Her mother always tasted so sweet." Kol laughed

Before he could get another laugh out Elijah was in front of him reprimanding him. He spoke so quietly that only the originals could here. Klaus let out a chuckle as Kol turned to leave.

"Forgive Kol, he is still very immature. We will not allow him to touch you again. You have my word." Elijah said to Eva.

"Let's go Niklaus." Elijah called out. Klaus walked towards Elijah before turning towards them once more.

"Oh and one more thing my mother will be coming back very soon so best get ready." Klaus said with a chuckle as he walked out with his brothers.

**Hope you all enjoyed please leave a review it really motivates me to update faster and lets me know you guys like it so I keep it going:) Next chapter will be some serious Klaroline action:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks you to all who have reviewed and favorite and alerted. You guys are amazing and the reason I keep writing. I hope you all like the chapter please review and let me know what you think.**

By the time Klaus and his brothers returned it was about midnight. Klaus was furious that his night with Caroline had not only been interrupted but now ruined as when he returned home he found her asleep on the couch in the sitting room. Elijah and Kol went straight to their bedrooms. Klaus had noticed a light on in the kitchen and knew Rebecca must still be awake so he walked towards the room to see her.

"She waited for you." Rebecca said as she heard him enter the kitchen. "She fell asleep about thirty minutes ago."

"It is probably for the best, I will see her when she wakes in the morning and until then I will plan my next move." Klaus replied. He could not help feel the joy of knowing that she had waited up for him. He promised he would be back soon but that damn Damon had screwed everything up. He had planned on a dinner and dancing so that Caroline could get to know him instead he had to deal with that damn Salvatore. He wanted him dead more than anything but he knew it was not an option.

He walked over to the couch that she was asleep on and placed one arm under her knees and another under her back and lifted her as gently as possible. She looked like an angel. He slowly walked to her room not wanting to rush as he enjoyed the feeling of her in his arms. The way her body pressed against his chest with her head nuzzled into him. He could not help remembering all the times she had been in his arms before his mother came back. He felt himself let out a slight growl at the thought not meaning for it to come out but he hated his mother more than anyone, she was the reason he had lost the woman he loved.

He placed Caroline gently on her bed and watched as her golden hair spread over her pillow. He placed the blankets over her body and gently removed his arms. He placed a chaste kiss on her temple and turned to leave.

"Don't go" She whispered.

Klaus turned around and saw her eyes now open, staring into his own. He leaned down and sat next to her on the edge of the bed and placed his hand on her cheek caressing it gently with his thumb.

"Sorry I was out so late, family issues. You should get some sleep and we can spend all day tomorrow, together if you would like." He whispered and then removed his hand and leaned down to place a kiss on her cheek. Before he could stand she took hold of his arm and pulled herself up towards him placing a small kiss on his lips. It was quick as if she was unsure if she should continue.

Before she could pull away, he had both hands on her face and was kissing her back. He started softly as he wanted to take his time and enjoy every moment of her sweet lips. She reached her hands up around his neck with one of her hands running through his wavy hair. His arms left her face and wrapped around her body as he brought her in closer to him and deepened the kiss. Their tongues now intertwined as they felt their bodies melt into each other in their intimate embrace.

He leant further into her forcing her to lay back on the bed with him hovering over her. He removed his lips from hers and she let out a slight whimper which made him grin and give her a small kiss on the side of her mouth before kissing down her jaw and towards her neck. He sucked on her sweet flesh at her neck causing her to let out a small moan. She had never felt a man touch her like this before. She felt as if he was made just for her. She knew she should stop it but it felt to right and she could not bring herself to pull away. He continued to kiss down her neck and then back up towards her mouths which were waiting to feel his sweet lips again.

He ran his hands down the side of her body and back again to cup her face. He leaned over to the side and let his body rest next to her still leaning in and let one hand under her head to keep her lips on his as his free hand explored her body. Even though he hand the memories of the many times they had been together before this felt like the first time for him. He ran his hands gently back and forth the hem of her red tank top.

She knew he wanted more but she could tell he was not going to make the first big move. Before she gave herself time to over think anything she put her hands at the bottom of his short and pulled away and so she could remove it.

His chest was gorgeous. Even thought she had seen it at the pond earlier that day it was even better seeing it this close with the moonlight bouncing in from the window next to the bed. She had never been more turned on by any man just at the sight of them. She desperately wanted more and he could see it in her eyes. He noticed they were filled with lust and hunger but also hope and joy. He wanted so much to see love in them as well but knew it was too soon to expect that.

He pulled off her shirt and kissed every inch of her smooth stomach taking his time moving up toward her breast. He lips kissed right under her bra and her body acted on its own moving slightly down towards him placing her breast still cover by the fabric of her bra right below his lips. He let out a whisper of a chuckle as he kissed over her breast and reached around her to undo the barrier of fabric, taking his time removing it and admiring her flesh underneath.

He placed soft kisses on her breast and took in the image before him. He slowly pulled away and sat up slightly to look into her eyes.

"You are so beautiful, so perfect." He said in the most seductive voice she had ever heard.

She could not help but smile as she lifted herself up towards him. Pulling herself into his body snaking her arms around him in an embrace as she positioned herself on his lap straddling his body.

"I've never wanted anyone the way I want you." She whispered into his ear as her tongue danced around it.

He let out a low moan and she felt herself craving him. She wanted his hands on her body and never wanted to be without him. He was kissing her neck as she continued kissing and sucking at his ear and then his neck before her hands found their way to his belt buckle. She started to undo it as he let out another moan but this one was much deeper and louder.

He wanted her more than anything in this world and she was here now and ready for him but yet he had to find the strength to stop her from taking this any further. He pulled her hand away and she let out a whimper and as he looked up at her he noticed her pout.

"Oh sweetheart, I want you more than you could ever know. Do not doubt that for a second but." He had to take breath as he was panting so hard and his body was trying to come down from the arousal he was feeling." I just want to wait. Let me take you out. I want it to be perfect and us, here, with my siblings in the other rooms is not what you deserve. You deserve the best and that involves me pleasuring you in every way possible in a beautiful location with no one around for miles."

She looked up at him and a smile slowly spread over her face.

"I don't deserve you." She whispered her lips still swollen and sore from his luscious kisses.

"You deserve more than you know, my love and I will not rest till you have it all." He replied with a grin as he could see her eyes beam with so much hunger. Hunger for only him.

He kissed her again with such passion and adoration that she could feel herself losing control.

"Please…stay here with me, just tonight…I need you to hold me. I need to feel you near me." She begged

"Of course, there is no where I would rather be." He replied as he climbed into the bed behind her and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her bare back against his bare chest. The feeling made him feel whole. She was all he would ever need.

"Goodnight, sweet Caroline" He sang into her ear softer than a whisper.

**Please leave me a review and let me know if you love it; hate it; or anything in between. Thanks for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you sooo much to all you amazing readers who reviewed. Seriously you guys make my day and are the reason I keep writing. Also to thank you everyone who favorite and alerted. A big hug to you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I gave you so more Klaroline action so enjoy.**

Caroline woke a few hours later with his rough hands holding her close to his chest. His arms wrapped around her in the sweetest embrace she had only ever dreamt of. She did not want to move as the moment felt so incredible. She had spent the better part of a century yearning for a man to make her feel so complete but all she ever found was a bed mate that she would throw out as soon as she had finished with him. This was different she felt herself letting down all of her walls. She didn't even realize it, they just crumbled in his presence. She could feel him in her heart and a part of her felt as though she had known him forever. She knew she would risk anything to keep what she has now found.

She pressed her body tighter into his chest and let sleep consume her again. She saw Klaus standing in a room with a middle aged woman. She heard him speaking to her, calling her mother. Who was this woman? She found herself running through a dark wooded area with tears running down her face. She stopped in front of an old house that was long since occupied. She let herself in and made her way to the basement. She felt as if she knew where she was going and why she was here but could not remember. She looked upon a young dark skinned girl who was surrounded by candles. The girl looked at her and replied "I'm ready". She than began to chant.

She felt herself fall to the ground as she heard voices screaming in her head. She felt her memories of Klaus and other people she did not recognize pulling away from her now foggy brain. She tried to scream from the pain but could not do anything except hold her head and cry. She was losing something and she felt herself fill with grief.

"Klaus!" She screamed finally finding her voice "Klaus! I'm sorry!" She began sobbing.

"Caroline, Wake up! Caroline." She felt someone shaking her and sprang forward, fangs exposed.

Klaus was sitting next to her with the look of concern written across his face.

"You were just dreaming love. You're ok now." Klaus said as her gently rubbed his fingers down her back.

She was relieved to find herself back in her room, next to him but could not shake the feelings the dream had left on her. She began to tremble as she knew something was horribly wrong. She looked Klaus straight in the eyes "Something's coming." She whispered before falling back into the bed and curling up into his arms again.

He said nothing. He realized she must have been dreaming about the past and wanted to hear everything. As he looked down at her curled up into his chest he decided to let it go. If she wanted to talk to him about it, he knew she would when she was ready.

**Elijah's p.o.v.**

I was on my way out early this morning to get the answers we needed when I heard Caroline screaming from her room. I started to rush towards the door when I heard Niklaus trying to wake her. I knew what this meant, he was with her and she was starting to remember. I had to act fast, if there is one thing I could always depend on it was my brother's way to charm a woman. I'll be lucky if she makes it the rest of the day without falling in love with him again.

It should come easily enough considering the bond they had shared. The love she showed for my brother was something I had never seen in all my years. Niklaus truly cared for that little blonde and in less than a year of her popping in and out of our lives it was obvious; she was no ordinary girl just holding his affections. She was his, in every way. They were made for each other, anyone could have seen that.

After a while we all began to view her as a sister, it was not difficult considering how she seemed to always choose our sides when we fought with him. I think she enjoyed watching him as she would defend our actions and Niklaus would be forced to withdraw his side of the argument after she gave him what could only be known as bedroom eyes. Kol found it hilarious as did Rebekah but I just figured it was part of some game Caroline enjoyed playing Niklaus. Like clockwork after every argument it would take less than ten minutes before we would find ourselves scattering from the house to escape Caroline's loud moans.

Today I needed to stay focused on the task at hand. I stopped in front of Eva's house and quickly knocked on her front door.

"Hello, Eva" I said

"Elijah, what can I do for you?" She asked "I am sure you understand I will not be inviting you in."

"Of course, I have come here to ask for your help. It is needed not just for my own family but for yours as well." He replied smoothly.

"What kind of help?" she asked eyeing him cautiously. Elijah had good standing among her family but she knew to never truly trust any vampire, her mother had taught her that.

"I need to find a white oak stake and I believe Mr. Salvatore has one." Elijah replied.

"Possibly, but why would we give it to you?" She asked finding herself intrigued.

"I will need it to kill my mother, for good this time." He replied as he watched her begin to open the door and walk outside as she began to understand.

"Time is not on our side so we will need to act fast. I need the stake and it needs to remain in my hands until the time has come for it to be used." He continued.

"It will not be that easy, I will have to do a spell binding the stake to you in order for you to have it when the time comes." She replied.

"I understand perfectly what I am asking, now shall we go retrieve it before it is too late?" he asked glancing at his car parked in front of her house.

"Of course, so I take it your brother is working his charms then." She said more to herself than anything as she began to walk towards his car.

He said nothing just flashed her a smile as that drove off towards the old boarding house.

**End Elijah's p.o.v.**

**XXXXXXX**

Caroline and Klaus were downstairs enjoying breakfast in the dining room. Rebekah had come down and sat at the end of the table. She watched as her brother and Caroline sat across from each other smiling and whispering. She could not help but smile at them. Everything was working out and she refused to think about the consequences. She heard Caroline laugh a bit louder and Klaus jerk forward slightly. They seemed to not even notice she was in the room let alone at the same table as them. She glanced under the table to see what had caused Klaus to jerk when she noticed Caroline foot rubbing up his leg. Oh no, this was too much to watch so she decided that was her cue to get lost for the day.

"What do you want to do today, sweetheart?" Klaus asked as he rubbed her foot that was now on his lap under the table.

"I would love to go back to the pond for a swim" She said with a hint of lust in her eyes that did not go unnoticed by Klaus.

"Well, why don't you go get ready and I will go set some things up for us?" He said slowly releasing her foot and flashing around the table to stand behind her and help her from her chair.

"Thank you" She smiled before leaning in and lightly pressing her lips to his. She pulled away and gave him another smile before running upstairs.

Klaus called out for the housekeeper and gave her a list of things he needed for her to do to ensure his afternoon with Caroline went perfectly.

Caroline quickly took a shower and sat on her bed with the towel closed tightly around her body. She could not sit still as she was excited to return to the pond and feel his wet body on hers. She looked through her closet thankful that she and Rebekah had done some much needed shopping yesterday. She had purchased about a dozen swimsuits but one in particular she had purchased hoping Klaus would get to see her in it.

It was a white bikini with gold hardware on each side of the bottom half and on the top straps. It was simple yet sexy and made her feel powerful. She knew the power she had with her body. She had learned years ago to use it to her advantage. She looked at herself in the mirror admiring the bikini when she realized she did not need to use anything to win Klaus. He wanted her even after he had seen her at her most vulnerable, when any other man would have thought her pathetic lying in a small bed in the middle of know where dying from a werewolf bite, one that she had brought upon herself. He saw her suicidal and still managed to make her feel beautiful. She glanced at herself once more before pulling on a light blue summer dress and white high heeled sandals.

As she made her way down the stairs towards the foyer she saw him standing there in black swimming trunks and a deep gray t-shirt. She smiled wide as he closed the gap between them and kissed her cheek gently before taking her hand and walking from the house.

She enjoyed the walk to the pond as they took their time and he told her stories about how he had fell in love with this property the first time he laid eyes on. Listening to him speak of his love for this place, her mind began to wonder and she became curious about something she had not thought of before. She was lost in thought as he stopped to look at her.

"Is everything ok sweetheart?" He asked with concern. "Did you forget something at the house?"

"What? Oh no." She laughed briefly before looking up at him "I was just wondering, have you ever been in love before? I mean you've been around a long time I am sure with your charm and well, that smile of yours, you must have driven the women crazy." She said with a small chuckle.

He let out a soft laugh before it fell from his face and she noticed his eyes looked sad.

"Once, she was the most beautiful, vibrant woman I had ever met." He replied his mind focusing on the memories of his past with Caroline.

"What happened to her?" she asked softly trying to hide the jealousy from her voice.

He looked up at her, not sure what else to say.

"She left me. She sacrificed herself to save me." He replied staring at her with a small smile.

She wanted to ask what had happened but did not wanted to ruin the mood any more than she already had, she also did not enjoy hearing about his love for another woman, even though she's the one who had asked.

"I'm sorry." She said softly as she reached out for his hand and began intertwining her fingers through his.

"Don't be, I refuse to think of what was lost, instead I intend to focus on the future. That reminds me, I believe I forgot to tell you how beautiful you look today." He replied as he kissed her hand and they continued walking.

"What about you sweetheart. Have you ever been in love?" He asked as he stopped walking to watch her face. He knew she did not remember what they had shared in the past but he could not help but wonder if any other man had left an impression on her over the past century. The thought made him begin to cringe as he would kill any man who dared to touch her.

She looked up at him and her eyes filled with sadness as she answered "No, I have yet meet a man who could hold my attention for longer than a few hours." She looked down at the ground as she felt her cheeks blush from embarrassment. What would he think of her, would he assume she was a whore.

Klaus took his finger to her chin and lifted her head as he spoke "Well, maybe you were just waiting for me to find you."

She could not help but smile as she took his hand again and continued walking through the forest. Klaus could not help but wonder how Caroline had never met another man. He knew her well enough to know she was a magnet for men. He had seen for himself the number of guys that would try to seduce her. It did not take him long to realize one of his siblings must have compelled her. He knew it must have been Rebekah. He smiled at Caroline as they walked, he was thankful she had never loved anyone else and made a mental note to purchase Rebekah Dior's new fall collection.

As they came upon the pond she noticed spread out on the grass a large blanket and a picnic basket with two bottles of wine next to it. Her faced beamed with happiness and she turned to look at him.

"So this is what you had to set up while I was getting ready?" She asked her voice not hiding the joy. Nobody had ever treated her like this before.

"This is only the beginning, love. You stick with me, I'll never disappoint." He said as he leaned in to pick her up into his arms and brushed his lip on over her ear. "I told you already, you deserve the best and I will make sure you get it" he whispered softly before running kisses down her cheek till his lips met hers.

She pulled away abruptly with a small giggle as she ran closer to the water and quickly slipped from her sandals and pulled of her dress.

"Well then, I guess I'll stick around a while." She laughed again before jumping into the pond.

When her head emerged from the water she saw him standing in the same spot with a grin on his face. He looked happy and peaceful and at that moment she knew she was his and he was hers. She felt love fill her heart, he was the man she had been waiting for all these years.

She watched as he removed his shoes and shirt and jumped in the water. He popped up behind her and she could feel his arms wrap around her stomach. His touch sent shivers down her spine. She wanted him more than ever and could not bear the thought of his hands anywhere but on her. She turned around and quickly found her lips on his. He kissed her back with such passion and hunger that she lost her balance. He grabbed her by the rear and lifted her from the water. She wrapped her legs around his torso and let her tongue push through his lips into his mouth. Their tongues met and he pulled her closer to his chest to deepen the kiss. Their tongues found the perfect rhythm as they wrested against each other.

His lips slowly left hers and made their way down her jaw towards her neck. He kissed and licked his way down further stopping just above her bikini top before kissing his way back up again. She was sucking and pulling on his ear lobe which caused him to let out a deep moan. She had noticed last night how much he had enjoyed that.

She began kissing his neck as she let her hands explore down his back. She loved being in his arms, feeling his grip on her ass was sending her to a place of arousal she had never experienced before.

"I want you" she panted into his ear.

She heard him growl under his breath before he ran one arm up around her neck and unclasped her bikini top. Watching it fall open and her breast spill out. He leaned his head forward and began kissing her chest and up her neck. She could hear his breathing pick up and she began to feel his bulge pressing into her. She wanted him now.

As if he had read her mind he carried her out of the water and over to the blanket before he slowly laid her down. He quickly pushed the picnic basket out of the way as he removed the rest of her top before pulling off his own. He leaned down over top of her as she kissed his biceps and ran her hands over his chest.

"You are everything to me, Caroline" He said through his kisses on her stomach. "I'll never let you go"

He quickly removed his shorts before she even noticed and then continued to slowly pull hers off as well. He kissed down her stomach and reached her hot spot. He wanted nothing more than to pleasure her till the sun went down but he needed to feel himself in her. He needed to be one with her and he was certain he would have plenty of time later to please her in all the ways she had only dreamed of.

He brought his mouth back to hers and kissed her slower. He rubbed the back of his hand over her cheek and looked into her eyes before gently sliding himself into her. They both let out a small moan as he entered her. Her body felt amazing as he knew she would but his attention was focused on her eyes. How he missed her eyes, the way she would look at them when they would fight or make love. She could always see right into his soul.

She leaned up to kiss him again, softly,no man had ever been so gentle with her. She had had sex many times, with different men over the years but she had never made love. As the kiss was deepened she felt a wave of emotions rush over her.

She was standing outside on a balcony overlooking the sea. It was beautiful and she felt arms around her, when she looked up it was him, Klaus. The memories kept coming, nonstop, she let out a gasp as it was too much. He looked down at her as he realized something was wrong. Her beautiful eyes were now black as coal and looked distant. He was unsure but could only hope she was remembering him. He continued to slowly make love to her, being as gentle and loving as he could as he watched her face and waited for her eyes to return to their normal beautiful color. After another minute her eyes returned to normal their shade and began to fill with tears.

"Klaus! Oh, I-I'm so sorry." She cried into his mouth as he kissed her with more passion than before as he continued to move inside her.

They held each other tightly and kissed until they both were on the edge.

"I love you, Caroline" he whispered as he pulled his lips from hers.

"As I will always love you." She replied just as she felt herself go over the edge.

They laid there in each other's arms as her rolled next to her, never loosening his grip on her. He would never let her go again.

"I am so sorry for what I had to do but I could not risk you dying. I can't live in a world where you don't…exist." She cried into his chest.

"Ssssh its ok love, I understand. I hate what you did but I understand and I cannot say I would not have done the same thing for you. That is why I love you so much." He replied his voice filled with relief. She was back and he was never letting her go again.

As they laid there in each other's arms basking in the afterglow they felt a sudden wave of electricity shoot over them. They were being pulled apart. She screamed for him and tried desperately to reach out to him but it was no use he was gone.

She looked around and noticed she was no longer at the pond but instead standing in a room in the old abandoned witches house. She looked down and noticed her clothes. They were the same clothes she was wearing the day they did the spell. She looked outside and saw Esther and Abby walking towards the building. She knew what was happening, she was here again but this time she would do things differently. It was her second chance. She ran to the basement and found Bonnie in the center of the room surrounded by candles. She looked up at Caroline.

"I'm ready" Bonnie said about to cast the spell.

"No!" she cried as she ran towards Bonnie.

**Ok so I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I had a lot of fun finally getting to write her remembering him. I love to write klaroline scenes. a**

**lso I added elijah's point of view and i am curious what you guys think. Like it or hate? Not my usual writing style but I wanted to show what he was up to and an outside view on their relationship. he will play a big part next chapter and I am thinking about doing another section next chapter through his pov so please tell me ,yes or no?**

**Anyway please review it motivates me to update faster as I always plan to update once a week but with all the reviews you guys leave it inspires me to post every few days instead. Thanks again and remember click that review button even if all u leave is a smiley face it lets me know you enjoy the story.**


	12. Chapter 12

**As you already know you all are amazing! You guys seriously make me smile when I read your wonderful reviews. Thank you SOOOOO much. You all are the reason I am sitting here updating instead of doing my housework lol. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

"Bonnie, no stop!" Caroline screamed.

"What are you talking about? This is what you wanted." Bonnie asked as she looked up and noticed Caroline's scared face. "I don't understand, what's changed?"

"You don't remember?" she asked more to herself them to Bonnie.

"Remember what? What the hell is going on Care? You are starting to freak me out." Bonnie replied growing frustrated. Caroline had asked her to do this spell. What could have possibly happened in the last day to change her mind?

"Listen Bonnie, I just changed my mind. We will find another way to stop Esther." Caroline replied "We need to get out of here, now!" She had for find Klaus immediantly.

Caroline grabbed her friend and raced out through the back door before Esther and Abby could stop them.

Abby was working with Esther and Caroline knew Bonnie would do anything to keep her mother safe. Bonnie had only agreed to the spell in the first place to get Abby away from Esther. If it was up to Bonnie she would let Esther kill all the originals. Luckily she still cared enough to help her Caroline even if it was not her first priority.

Caroline dropped Bonnie off at her house reminding her to stay inside.

"Please Bonnie, see if you can find another way to kill Esther. There must be something we missed." Caroline called to her as she ran from the house.

Caroline ran as fast as she could straight to the mansion where she hoped she would find Klaus. She had been living with him and his family here for a while now during this time. Bonnie had no clue what had happened and that the curse had been broken sending them back to relive everything that has happened. Esther was alive and Klaus would be killed if she could not figure something out quick.

She flung open the door almost ripping it from the hinges.

"Klaus!" She called "Klaus! Where are you?"

"Sweetheart, I was so afraid I lost you!" Klaus said as he ran from upstairs and into her arms. He picked her up and held her in a tight embrace.

"You remember?" She asked through her tears.

"Of course, how could I ever forget? I thought I lost you again. Everything was spinning and you slipped right from my hands. The next thing I knew I was sitting here in our bed. I wanted to go out to look for you but I was worried if I left you would come here and I would be gone." He replied trying to calm himself. He had been so worried he had lost her again and the mere thought of it had left him shattered. He could not live without her and now was all too aware of that.

"Esther, she's out there. We are back to square one but this time I am not leaving you. I will stand by your side and fight. I would rather die trying to save you then live the rest of eternity with no memory of you." Caroline said as she kissed him. He still had her wrapped in his arms as they kissed passionately. Neither wanting to let go.

* * *

**Elijah's P.O.V.**

It was less than an hour after Eva had bound the white oak stake to me that it all began. I knew what was to happen so I made sure to be prepared. After I came to, I found myself outside my home. I realized right away that everything had worked as it was supposed to. The curse was broken and now we had to suffer the consequence of reliving everything from this day on. That meant Esther was still a major threat and tonight she would have the power to kill us all.

I was relieved to find the white oak stake was still in my hand. It made it through with me just as it was supposed to. I could not help but feel grateful for Eva's help. I would forever be indebted to the Bennett witches. I saw Caroline rush through the front door and so I followed behind. I was not sure if she had any memory of what had happened over the last century but Eva had told me anyone effected by the spell who was a vampire would remember.

As I entered the home I overheard her and Niklaus speaking and was relieved they knew what was happening.

"We must go. It is time to stop our mother once and for all." I told Klaus. Giving a small smile and nod to Caroline. "It would be safer for you Caroline to remain safely in our home. We will be back soon."

"What? No, no I am going with you guys." Caroline yelled.

Niklaus of course was torn as I knew he wished nothing more than for her to be safe but he also could not bear to upset her.

"That is up to my brother to decide. Either way, we need to leave right soon and find Kol." I stated as I began walking towards the door.

Niklaus and Caroline were still arguing and I decided to leave them their privacy.

"Meet me at the old witches house in one hour sharp." I commanded as I went out to search for my younger brother.

I was surprised to find him outside Miss Bennett's front door. I was very aware of the time he had been spending with the Bennett witch after Caroline had left with Niklaus. Bonnie was unimpressed with Kol which I believe is the reason he enjoyed her company. My foolish brothers, always going after young girls who enjoyed making them work for their affections. None the less I could not help but notice as Bonnie welcomed Kol into her home. Something not even I had the privilege of.

I would have to keep an eye on things after we take care of Esther as I cannot have Kol hurting her. I was still shocked that he had bit Eva in the future especially since I realized Bonnie and he had gotten close. When Esther was put down and Caroline was gone with no memories, Kol had left as well only visiting a few times a year. So I lost track of any type of relationship him and Miss Bennett had shared. Whatever they had must not have ended well and now if he had his memories of what would come over the next century I could not help but wonder if he would change his future with her.

I slowly approached the front door and knocked. Miss Bennett answered and did not seem surprised to see me.

"Hello Bonnie, I need to speak with my brother,Kol." I asked with a slight smile.

"One minute." She left the door open and turned to go deeper into the house to fetch Kol.

"Brother, what can I do for you? Do you not see I am in the company of a beautiful woman and not wanting to be bothered?" Kol snapped.

"It's mother, as I am sure you already know, we need to finish this and then you can return to whatever you were in the middle of." I responded before turning to leave. I had no doubt he would follow. Kol would never tdare to test me especially if he knew what was happening.

I overheard him saying his goodbyes to Bonnie and could not help but let out a quiet laugh as I heard her respond "good riddance, I have no interest in seeing you again so don't bother coming back. Take a hint already."

"You say that now, sweet Bonnie, but I know you can't stay away. There is a reason you keep letting me in and I know it is not just to helps your pesky little friends" Kol replied and then followed after Elijah.

When Kol and I arrived at the old witches house I noticed Niklaus and Caroline were already there. I could not help but smile as Niklaus could never bear to see her unhappy so of course he caved and allowed her to come along. She was a strong woman and the way in which she stood up to my brother was quite impressive. She was exactly what Niklaus needed in a woman.

I walked with Kol as we approached them and I began to fill them in on my plan before leaving and going into the old house.

**End Elijah P.O.V**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

It did not take long before they saw Abby Bennett and Esther approaching. Esther stopped inside a pentagon that they had not been able to destroy or enter. Klaus lunged at Abby and was about to rip into her neck when Kol pulled him off. Klaus was looked up at him with anger but before he could recover from the shock he and Kol were thrown through the air.

They looked up and saw Bonnie approaching. She walked straight over and stood next to her mother. They grabbed hands and together used all their magic they had causing a barrier to surround them. Klaus tried to attack them but was not able break through it. Bonnie could not help but notice the smile on Kol's face as Klaus repeatedly failing to get through.

Esther began chanting loudly causing Kol to drop the ground screaming. He had blood seeping from his nose, ears and eyes. He started coughing up large amounts of blood as well. He tried to get up only to fall back down clutching his heart. Esther was killing him first. Bonnie wanted to help him but knew if she let down the barrier Klaus would kill not only her but Abby as well.

Kol looked up at Bonnie as he continued to scream. She was gripping her mother's hand but her eyes were filled with tears. He could see her hurt as she watched him die. He knew she cared and that was enough for him. He may not have truly had her in all the ways he had wanted but he just seeing that she cared for him and that would be enough.

He stiffened in body and silenced himself trying his best to hold back the screams of pain as he suffered. He continued staring at Bonnie waiting for his mother to finish him off.

Klaus ran back to Caroline and pulled her into his arms.

"Look at me" He begged as he began kissing her harder than he ever had. He pulled her in and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. She threw her arms around his neck forcing her body as close to him as possible.

"I love you Caroline" He whispered.

"No, Elijah has a plan and it will work. You will not say goodbye." She spoke into his mouth as they kissed, desperately holding back her tears.

He pulled away and looked her straight in the eyes. "I know, but if his plan fails I need you to know, I have loved you since I first saw you. You are my everything and I will not let you die. Not for me. You have to run, get out of this damn town. Go to our home in Spain. Sit on the beach and live your life. Rebekah will run with you so you will not be alone. If I survive this I will come to you. I promise, love."

"No… Please… I need you to live." She cried. The tears poured down her face.

They heard Kol begin screaming again and knew he was about done for.

"Run! Now!" he barked harshly. She did as he said and ran as fast as she could into the woods to find Rebekah.

Klaus turned his attention back at Kol and noticed Bonnie was no longer beside Abby. Before he could look around to see where she had gone he heard a piercing scream coming from Esther. He turned and saw Elijah had entered the pentagram with the help from Bonnie and had stabbed Esther with the white oak stake straight through her heart. Klaus watched intently as his mother's face revealed her shock as she fell to the ground.

As soon as she hit the earth all of the fires around the circle went out and Kol slowly regained his strength to stand. Bonnie quickly ran to him even though she was unsure why, she just knew she needed him to be ok. Elijah walked slowly to Klaus and put his arm on his shoulder.

"Well brother, what do you say we get out of this god forsaken town for good?" Elijah asked.

Klaus let out a smirk as his eyes wondered towards the direction Caroline had run.

Elijah noticed and his lips turned up into a genuine smile "Go get her, Niklaus."

**This was a hard chater to right as it was a big turning point for the story and I hope I did not disappoint. Please review and tell me what you guys think because I have to admit I am worried you all may not like this chapter. So please review. There will only be a one or two chapters left if I stick to my original idea and I should have them up by the end of the weak unless you all do not like this chapter then I will crawl in a hole and cry lol. Thanks for taking the time to read and I will be working on the next chapter of my other story "Destiny" and hope to have it up tomorrow so if you have not read it check it out. Thanks.**


	13. Chapter 13

**You guys are so sweet. Thanks for all the reviews and alerts/favorites. I get giddy reading them all. You all are wonderful! I hope you like this chapter l i am sorry to say this is the last but is filled with lots of Klaroline fluff. Enjoy!**

"Caroline!" "Sweetheart!" Klaus called out as he ran through the front door of the mansion. He ran through the house searching frantically for her with no such luck.

"Nik! What's going on?" Rebekah asked as she came down the stairs from her bedroom. She was instantly scared something was wrong by the tone of her brother's voice.

"Where is she? Where is Caroline?" He asked as her ran towards her.

"I haven't seen her since we all got back here to this time. What happened?" She asked.

"Mother is dead. It's over; we can all live in peace now." He told her as he ran back to the front door. "If Caroline comes back here please tell her everyone is safe and to stay here."

Klaus ran out of the house to find Caroline. How far could she have gotten. Where would she be in not at the house? It only took a moment for him to realize he knew exactly where she was.

He ran through the woods and slowed as he came upon the pond, their pond. She was there sitting not far from where they had made love earlier. She was lying on her back looking up at the stars. He quietly walked towards her; he could hear her sobs as he stopped behind her.

"Hello, love. It's over now." He said as she jumped from the ground and into his arms.

"I was so afraid I had lost you. I can't lose you again." She cried as he held her tightly in his arms.

"You will never lose me. We will make up for all that time apart. I promise you that." He told her as she looked up into his face.

She pulled her hands into his hair and brought her lips up to meet his.

"Why did you not go home and leave with Rebekah like I asked you to?" he asked pulling away from her kiss.

"I did but she was not there and everything just hit me so hard. I was going to lose you and I could not stand it. I left and just started walking till I ended up here. I always feel closer to you here." She told him.

He picked her up and pressed her back into a tree as he kissed her passionately. She wrapped her legs around his waist and ran her hands up his back and into his hair.

"You are mine Caroline and I am yours. Nothing can ever change that." He whispered into her ear as she kissed his neck. Running her tongue up to his ear.

"Forever" She moaned. He pulled away just enough to rip her dress off in one swift motion while his other hand held her in place. He held her in place as he ran his tongue over her chin and down her neck.

She was making quick work of his belt buckle and grinned as his pants dropped down around his ankles. He quickly kicked them away.

"I need you…now" She moaned into his mouth as they kissed.

Not even a second later her panties were ripped from her body and his briefs were gone. She smiled into his kiss as he pushed himself inside of her. He pulled away from the kiss and stared into her face. He wanted to memorize her expressions of this day. The day that they should have had a century ago. He slowly thrust into her watching as she threw her head back towards the tree. He ran his fingers of his free hand down her neck and onto her breast.

"I love you, Caroline" He told her.

That was all it took to send her over the edge. He knew she was done for and pushed himself to finish with her. He held her there in place as they basked in the afterglow.

He was with the only person who would ever love him for who he was. The only woman who could see into the darkest corners of his soul and never look away. She wanted him for everything he was. He was never losing her again and he knew he had to make sure of it.

He knew he would need to speak to Bonnie about finding a spell to bind them together. There had to be something that would make sure no matter what the future held they would always be together. He had heard of binding souls and knew it was worth a shot.

They headed back to the house with her riding on his back giggling. He loved her laugh, it was all he needed to make any problem just disappear. She could lighten up an gloom mood in his life with just one simple giggle.

When they entered they found Elijah and Rebekah in the sitting room and to Caroline's surprise Kol was there with Bonnie.

"Bonnie! Thank you for everything. Klaus told me what you did for us." She hugged her best friend and could not stop the tears from spilling out as she missed her friends dearly.

"I am glad I could help. They were just filling me in on everything. Not being a vampire I have no memory of what had supposedly happened. I am glad everything was made right." Bonnie told her as she went to sit back by Kol.

Caroline shot Kol a confused look as she knew he had a thing for Bonnie but up until the spell was done originally Bonnie seemed to have no interest and Kol could have cared less. What happened to them after Caroline had left Mystic falls with no memory. Bonnie and him could not of been together long since she knew Bonnie had had a daughter, Eva. She was lost in thought when she felt Klaus' hand run down her back.

She missed that feeling. She wanted to grab him and drag him up to their bedroom and spend the next century in his arms. She looked up at him and smiled seductively wiggling her eyebrows. He lowered his hand from her back down to her ass. She leaned the back of her head onto his chest as she stood in front of him.

He leaned down and whispered into her ear "Let's get out of here, love. They seem to have everything under control." Caroline bit her bottom lips and nodded.

"We're leaving" Caroline said as she let a few giggles slip out. Everyone turned to focus on her and what she was saying. She cleared her throat as she tried to ignore that his hand was now tightly squeezing her ass.

"I mean, we um…" she tried to think what to say as he squeezed tighter causing her to let out a small moan.

He stood behind her with a wide grin on his face as his siblings and Bonnie looked on in confusion.

Caroline tried to focus "Sorry, Klaus and I just really-" He began to rub her ass harder squeezing in between each caress. "Never mind… see you all later… in like a year" He leaned forward and licked behind her ear causing his siblings to gasp and look away. Caroline continued "Ya maybe a few years. We have a lot to make up for."

With that Klaus picked her up into his arms and ran from the house. They had other homes around the world that offered them lots of privacy. They were planning on spending the rest of eternity in each other's arms and no one would survive if they dared to interrupt them.

**So this is the last chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it:)**

**Please review and let me know what you guys thought of the chapter as well as the story itself. Thanks.**

**I am thinking of one day writing a kol/Bonnie fic and maybe taking the story as a continuation from this for the time being this is the end. I hope you all enjoyed and please check out my other Klaroling fics.**

**Thanks so much for reading:)**


End file.
